Image display apparatus for displaying images to the eyes of a user have been proposed. For example, the image display apparatus may be a head-mounted display. The image display apparatus may comprise a display unit, a projection unit, and a reflection unit. Light from a light source incident to the display unit and light including image information based on display image data is emitted by the display unit. The direction of at least a part of the light rays of the light including image information is corrected by an optical component, and the projection unit emits the corrected light. The reflection unit reflects at least a part of the light rays of the corrected light toward an eye of a user.
An image (an observation image) observed by a user may include blurring, color shift, and/or distortion due to an aberration caused by optical components or lens systems in the reflection unit, such as lenses or half mirrors. Image processing techniques to suppress this deterioration in image quality have been proposed. An inverse of the deterioration characteristics due to the aberration is applied to the image data to be input to the image display apparatus prior to display. In particular, an inverse filter having inverse characteristics relative to a space filter or frequency filter that expresses the blurring aberration in the observation image may be applied to the display image data. The user is thus able to observe an image in which the blurring is suppressed by the inverse filter.